


you're my compass

by personaeleven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, or i tried to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaeleven/pseuds/personaeleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Bellamy say each other's names and realise they're soulmates. It takes some time for it to work out.</p>
<p>Fill for yourequicksand on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my compass

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is for yourequicksand @ tumblr. i REALLY enjoyed writing this, i've never tried a soulmate au before so it was fun if a bit bewildering and i took many liberties with how soulmates would work -- in my mind there would probably be a variety of potential ways to identify your soulmate whether it was names or soulmarks or seeing colour or fireworks etc and... soulmates prob wouldn't be a v common find either.
> 
> this felt pretty rushed to me since i usually take a loooong time to write. i'm so sorry for that but i hope you enjoy it anyway :)

The first time she sees him, in person and not plastered all over the Ark's broadcast screens, he's standing outside her space pod, her radio in one hand and a knife in the other, a look of disbelief on his face. She'd heard him say her name in her semi-consciousness, and she'd removed her helmet, belatedly realising the bright light in her eyes was sunlight.

"Raven Reyes," he repeats slowly, reading from her dog tag. Her head throbs as she takes him in, this stranger, before she realises he's the wanted criminal Bellamy Blake.

Saying his name out loud feels, inexplicably, like somersaulting through zero-g. Yet at the same time it seems to click into place, like Bellamy Blake's name is a part that fits perfectly into her mind, her life. Her heart. 

It's ridiculous. Raven clamps down on the feeling burgeoning in her chest, focusing on her motherboard, naming all the parts in her head. No. He couldn't be-

"You know who I am," he says roughly, lowering his gaze. Raven's not sure what he's referring to, and she can't find words to speak so she just gestures at the radio. "I can't give this to you. You know that."

"You have to," she croaks out. "They're going to kill 300 people up there if I don't radio back." The look in his eyes shifts, from hard to unsure. "Look, I don't care if you don't care about those lives - but don't make me culpable. I have a duty to those people," she says, reaching for the contraption in his hand. He lets her take it.

"Bellamy?"

Raven looks up to see a pretty blonde running towards them, followed closely by - Finn?

"Raven? What - what are you doing here?"

There's a rush of warmth in her chest as he comes up to her and envelops her in a bear hug. Raven relaxes in a way she hasn't since Finn had been arrested. He's safe. He's here.

"I'd do anything to get to you," she tells him, pulling him down for a kiss. She hasn't gotten to do that for ages. It's as familiar and as comforting as ever, being in his arms. "This is home."

Someone clears his throat and Raven turns back to see two equally blank faces looking at Finn and her. 

"Oh! Um, this is Clarke. And Bellamy."

"She knows who I am."

He keeps saying that. He means _soulmate_ , because that's the only thing that could have made her feel like that but - no. That could very well have been because of Finn. Being in the vicinity.

Thankfully Raven doesn't have time to dwell on it; they need to hook the radio up to a stronger power source, and all three of them - who cut through the forest with surprising ease - lead her back to where they'd landed. It's a blur of faces and names and twisting wires, and when they finally, finally make contact with the Ark Raven's already half-asleep. She leaves the exchange of words to Clarke and lets Finn lead her to his tent. She's unconscious in seconds.

Raven wakes up in extreme emotional discomfort. She feels well-rested, but there's a niggling feeling all over her and it's barely light out, but she can't sleep anymore. She inches out of the makeshift bed, careful not to wake Finn, and leaves the tent.

 

* * *

Octavia is missing. He'd been too distracted yesterday, by the prospect of being executed on Earth, by all the bustle in the camp, by Raven Reyes. He hadn't thought to check on her, or even look for her till the middle of the night, and he'd spent two hours combing through camp looking for her. Nobody's seen her since the night before.

He has to find her, but he can't do it on his own, and everyone is fucking sleeping, contented with the notion that the Ark will be down soon to save their asses.

Bellamy's pacing at the edge of the camp when Raven Reyes comes up to him. She's silent as she stands there.

"What, you're not avoiding me anymore?"

"I- This," Raven sighs, "is some kind of mistake. I don't know why, or how, but - my soulmate's supposed to be Finn. We've grown up together. We love one another. I don't know why this is happening, but-"

"Look," Bellamy says irritably. "I'm not over the moon to be stuck with you either, okay? I didn't even know soulmates still fucking existed. And I don't really care, so, go ahead, pretend to be the perfect couple with Finn Collins. You don't have to explain yourself. It's fine."

"I - I'm always able to explain things. I'll figure it out, we can fix it." Raven folds her arms, rubbing her biceps. "But until then I'm going to feel upset if you feel upset. And I feel fucking horrible right now."

"I'm sorry it's such an inconvenience to you," Bellamy snaps. "Better to fix it sooner, then."

"Bellamy." She pauses after she says it, jaw tightening. "Damn it, I need to get used to that."

Half of him wants to hit her, this girl whose name resonates like no written quote has ever resonated with him. The other half... would hit himself for hitting her.

"Hey." Raven touches his arm. Bellamy lets out a breath, relaxing slightly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Octavia is missing. My sister," he grits out. If Raven finds the word sister weird she doesn't react at all. "The last time I saw her she was trying to stop me from finding your pod."

"What happened?" she asks quietly.

"I told her what I did to get down here. She - she was horrified, I think. Must suck to find out your brother's a murderer." Must suck to find out a murderer's your soulmate, Bellamy thinks. "I don't care if she hates me, but it's not safe out there. She wouldn't stay out there unless she's stuck somewhere."

"You shot Jaha so you could follow her down here?" Raven's voice is strained. Bellamy shrugs. "Well, you're not a murderer, sorry to disappoint you. He's not dead," she clarifies at his look of confusion. "He actually recovered pretty quickly. You're a bad shot."

"I am a good shot." Raven raises an eyebrow, a small smile on her lips. It's nice to have that directed at him. "Okay, fine, I am a bad shot." And not a murderer.

Raven mumbles something he can't hear under her breath, "Alright, shooter. I'll get Finn up, you go find Clarke and - Jaha's son?. I'm guessing if we need to send out a search party we'll need those three." She catches on fast. And she moves fast; Raven starts walking as soon as he nods, leaving him to feel a little colder without her hand touching him.

This soulmate business was a drag. 

* * *

If Bellamy Blake really is her soulmate - no, he couldn't be, Raven thinks, pulling up the canvas of Finn's tent. But he was. She could explain away her reaction to saying his name but how to explain the extreme emotional discomfort that had woken her up this morning? Or the overwhelming relief she'd felt from him yesterday when they'd finally made contact, and again today when she'd told him Jaha was alive?

Somehow they were linked. The universe had made a mistake. Raven had always known he would be her soulmate, even if soulmates weren't exactly a common occurrence nowadays. It just didn't make sense if they weren't. 

Finn is snoring slightly in bed - she misses this sight. She misses him. He doesn't exactly feel like the same person anymore - but then again, it's been almost a year since they'd properly spent time together. She's probably a different person too. But their lives would forever be tied together, forever in parallel. They were both on the ground - everything else could wait. She shakes the thoughts away, and prods him instead. Octavia couldn't wait.

In the end Wells Jaha rounds up a decent sized group. He'd spoken to his father last night, apparently, because he punched Bellamy in the face when they saw each other, a punch that Bellamy takes.

"Let's find your sister." Wells holds his hand out to the older boy - and this is also something Bellamy takes, nursing his jaw as he stands. It feels like a breach of his privacy when she feels a small wave of confusion and gratitude wash over him, and Raven ducks away from the crowd.

Distance will probably help, so Raven opts to salvage parts from the dropship and her pod instead of following the search party. 

"And the art supply store," Clarke suggests to Finn. There's a long, awkward silence while Raven waits for some clarification, but Finn just nods, and tells them both to be careful.

Something feels wrong when she kisses him. It's just... off, somehow. Maybe Bellamy's worry was just spilling over into her head. She exchanges a look with him, and she's surprised to see that he looks worried about her. Raven shakes it off, attributes it to hitting her head yesterday, and follows Clarke.

* * *

He feels her realise. He'd felt her uncertainty, earlier, but Bellamy can feel the exact moment it hits Raven's gut as he follows behind Finn, the other boy examining the leaves and branches carefully. He could warn Finn, (your girlfriend just realised you cheated on her), but that would just distract him and also bring up a very unproductive conversation (oh, yes, we're soulmates or something, sometimes we feel each other's feelings).

It gets progressively worse as the day goes by, and even when they finally find Octavia, when he has her safe and warm in his arms, Bellamy feels absolutely miserable. When the grounder stabs Finn he should probably feel more shock, but part of him thinks it wouldn’t be a bad thing for the other boy to die.

Note to self: Reyes had murderous tendencies.

She’s the first one out of the camp when they reach, and Bellamy sees and feels her upset burst into worry when she sees Finn. Her eyes are dark when they look at him and at the Grounder.

If Bellamy says he’s not thinking of her through the torture - well, he’s always been a good liar.

* * *

She's exhausted by the end of it. It's not a physical exhaustion; her body is still trembling with adrenaline as she watches Finn sleep. Her heart feels raw, beaten up, and it's no wonder given the whirlwind of emotions she's had today. Somewhere in the midst of the betrayal, worry, despondence, and all the shades in between, she finds a guilt that's not her own.

She's not surprised, per se, not anymore. She'd felt Bellamy more than ever today, had felt his panic when Finn had been stabbed, felt his singleminded hatred of the grounder, felt his worry over Octavia. It's supposed to help her know him better, this opaque mechanism, but she's kind of given up trying to piece him together in her head. She can't.

Clarke finally lets Wells into the dropship, and while he's furious at being kept out - unanimous vote, nobody had wanted him interfering with the torture - he takes one look at Raven's face and asks her to go and rest. Clarke looks exhausted as well, so she must look like a wreck, Raven thinks. She nods, asks them to tell her when Finn is properly up, and leaves the dropship to curl up in a bed.

It's not until Bellamy enters his tent that she realises whose bed she'd unconsciously come to. He looks surprised, which is a nice look on him considering they always seem to be in each other's heads, but that look is quickly replaced by a disgruntled frown as he sits down on the edge of the bed. Raven sits up, shifting to give him more space.

"You're not going to kick me out?"

"You've had a long day." Bellamy unzips his boots and sets them aside, next to where she'd haphazardly thrown hers. "We both have."

Raven can still feel his guilt lurking in him, unacknowledged and all the more intense for it. 

"You don't have to feel bad for trying to save a friend."

"You mean your boyfriend." His tone is biting even though it's wearied. "I don't feel bad. About any of it."

"Just because you don't want to admit it doesn't mean it's not there-"

"Just because you can look into my head doesn't give you any right to discuss my feelings," Bellamy snaps. "Or do you want to discuss yours? Do you love Finn? Hate him? Did a part of you wish it was Clarke who had gotten-"

"Shut up." Raven kicks him, hard. Her eyes sting as she glares. To his credit his mouth does clamp shut, though he meets her gaze with an equally hard look.

She's not sure how much time passes with the two of them like that. But she is exhausted, and since they're not talking Raven finds her eyelids growing heavier and heavier. She's on the brink of sleep when she hears a loud sigh, feels herself getting pushed into a lying position, feels someone settle in beside her. She has just enough consciousness to register how comfortable it feels.

* * *

Bellamy wakes up after the best night's sleep he's had in close to a year to the sight of Raven Reyes curled up in his arms. She's still sleeping soundly; she hasn't had a chance to properly rest since she'd landed on Earth, he realises. It's already light out, but it's still early, judging by the quiet movements he can hear outside.

Bellamy edges his hands away from her - it was a good call to sleep on the outside last night - and swings his legs down onto the floor. Raven barely moves. She's.... annoying as hell, Bellamy thinks, putting on his boots. Gorgeous, and smarter than him, and more annoying than anybody he's ever met. That was an achievement considering the company he was keeping on the ground.

Bellamy unzips his tent and steps out, and as though the universe was trying to prove his point Wells is standing right outside.

"Can I help you?" 

Wells folds his arms, peering at him oddly. Bellamy had had him pegged for a walkover the moment they'd met, especially after he'd seen how important Clarke had been to the boy. Yet he'd formed a grudging respect for Wells over the past weeks, something which had made him more reluctant to tell him he'd killed his father.

Not killed. Shot.

"Do you know where Raven is?" Wells has a strangely piercing gaze for a guy that seemed easygoing. Then again, he wasn't exactly easygoing around Bellamy. "I wanted to let her know Finn's up, but she's not in his tent. I can't seem to find her."

"And you came to me why?" He's trying to sound irritated but it sounds off to him. Raven probably wouldn't appreciate it much if he let everyone know she'd slept over in his tent. She'd appreciate it even less if he tried to explain it. Wells shrugs, an unconvincing nonchalance on his face.

"You guys seem to get along pretty well."

Bellamy snorts. "Raven hates me."

"She only knows you as a wanted criminal," Wells says lightly. "But she trusts you. I don't know why, sometimes /I/ don't trust you."

"That's... very comforting, Wells." The other boy nods, his eyes darting to the tent behind Bellamy.

"Let Raven know Finn's up. I'm going to catch some sleep." Bellamy frowns as Wells walks off. "Oh, and you should probably talk to your sister. Talk to, not lecture. Don't let her push you away. Family is... hard to come by."

Bellamy ducks back into his tent, still frowning - Raven is sitting up, looking around her blearily. Her eyes focus in on him, expectant.

"Finn is apparently conscious."

"Oh." She's alert immediately and at the edge of the bed, pulling on her boots. Bellamy doesn't feel anything from her right now but he can see the excitement and relief in her eyes. Well, at least this means she can't feel his stomach sinking, ever so slightly. Raven is up and ready to go, and then she pauses, uncertain. "Thank you, by the way. For not throwing me out last night."

_I need you just as much as you need me_ , he considers saying, before biting his tongue so he won't. It's scary how true it rings in his head, which is a side effect of the whole soulmate thing, Bellamy supposes.

"However I helped... I would have to thank you for the same." Raven's eyes widen slightly, and they dart to the floor as she flushes.

"Right. You're welcome, then. I'll see you," she says hastily, before she leaves his tent. What was that word for her again? Annoying?

No, Bellamy frowns, thinking harder. Annoyingly... cute.

* * *

Raven runs into Finn on the way to the dropship. He's walking gingerly, probably being careful not to move the wound.

"Hey. We were wondering where you were." He smiles and holds out his hand, and Raven hugs him carefully.

"We being... you and Clarke?" She kept her voice pretty light but Finn's face falls anyway. Clarke had said something. "Come on, let's get you to your tent." It's a short, silent walk and when she finally plops him onto his bed Finn looks so serious and earnest at the same time she almost wants to laugh.

But it's not that funny.

"Raven. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say - it was stupid, and unfair to you, and I - I hurt you," he says, his voice cracking. She can tell he's telling the truth. She can always tell. Raven feels the urge to smooth her thumb over that frown, tell him that it's okay, that they'd be fine. "I'm really sorry. I love you."

"I don't doubt that, Finn." Raven looks down at her crossed arms, her fingers fidgeting with her jacket sleeve. It smells faintly like Bellamy, like freshwater and gun oil. “I never have. Can I - ask you something?” Finn nods. “Did you ever - did you ever think we would be soulmates?”

“Every day of my life since I met you,” he says without hesitation. Raven smiles, despite herself and despite what she knows is coming. “Until I met Clarke.” Finn swallows, watching her carefully. “We - I don’t know for sure.”

“But you suspect.” Her fingers are squeezed tightly around her sleeve now, her nails digging into her arm. “It makes sense, you’re not really supposed to feel it as much before you’re eighteen. I always thought that was why we didn’t feel it with each other but I guess-“ we just weren’t. She can’t say it, not yet.

“Raven-“

“I always thought it would be you too. But you can’t apologise for something like that. I-“ She thinks of Bellamy, his snippiness and pride and all-around jerkdom, and the way she’d woken up today being cuddled like a teddy bear. (She’d gone back to sleep.) “I am pissed off about the cheating, but I can’t get at mad at you for finding your soulmate.”

“Thank you.” Finn bumps her slightly with his shoulder, and it feels as comfortable as always, being next to him. No butterflies. No rainbows. No somersaults.

 “I’m breaking up with you,” she announces. It feels like a weight off her shoulders to say it. Finn doesn’t say anything as he leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead solemnly. Raven grabs the collar of his shirt - lightly, he’s still injured - and looks into his eyes. “It doesn’t mean I forgive you. You have a lot of amends to make. To both Clarke and I.”

“I-“

“I’ll be going to-“ Clarke falls silent as she looks at the two of them, having poked her head into the tent. “Um, I’ll be checking out an old supply cache for the day, I just wanted to see if your… bandages are okay.”

“We just broke up,” Raven says helpfully, letting go of Finn’s collar. Finn clears his throat, looking at the floor. “So you can check his bandages, Clarke, I’ll do the supply cache.

 “What? No, it’s fine-“

“It’s very awkward between us right now,” Raven says firmly, standing. She pulls Clarke into the tent and sits her down beside Finn. “And you guys need to talk, so, I’ll go. Who else is going?”

* * *

He’s pleasantly surprised when Raven shows up instead of Clarke, even if she is a little sullen the whole trip there. She seems… distracted, which is fair enough and Bellamy doesn’t need her attention but she could at least listen when he’s talking about how to aim a gun. She aces it, anyway, hitting the middle of the target on her first shot and Bellamy thinks it's really quite unfair that this girl who is supposed to be his soulmate but has a boyfriend is so bloody talented. 

Bellamy is much less pleasantly surprised when Dax shows up with a gun, even if it has dud bullets. The other boy beat someone to death on the Ark, Bellamy remembers panickedly as Raven shoves at the guy twice her size. He scrambles for a weapon - anything - and finally jams a bullet into Dax’s neck.

They’re both quiet as Dax gurgles, and slowly dies. Raven tugs him away from the body, toward a clearing, then slumps down onto the ground, tired.

“He was trying to kill you."

"I'm not the most popular guy around." Raven snorts, which is frankly a little insulting. "Look, it could have been for any number of reasons. Dax seemed... pretty hotheaded to me. Maybe I pissed him off, maybe it was Murphy." 

"He talked to the Ark today." She's speaking slowly, the way she does when she gets an idea. "You said shooting Jaha was part of a deal, right? Who gave that to you?"

Shumway.

"Whoever it is will probably do it again -  we should get him arrested. You need to talk to Jaha about it." Bellamy grimaces.  Sure, that would be a fun conversation. Raven kicks him - why the fuck is she always kicking him? "Look, I've heard having a soulmate die is pretty high on the list of worst feelings ever. I'm not interested in that, and the grounders seem pretty intense, so  _please_ will you try to stay alive? Or not... die unnecessarily?"

"I thought," Bellamy mutters, "the soulmate thing was just a mistake." Not that he really cares if she's changed her mind.

"I only know that I don't want you to die."

And that, Bellamy thinks, is a start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this should really be more than a oneshot... the fic i started writing originally looked like it would be a chapterfic and there was NO WAY i was finishing that in time so i just.. vignetted and i want to write!! more!! but i should publish this, there's not even any kissing!!!! or octavia :( i apologise profusely :(
> 
> also i was so tempted to write a raven/bellamy/wells soulmate au towards the end because the sweetheart kept popping up (couldn't bear to kill him) but no! maybe another time but they're so cute!! together!!


End file.
